


What You Cannot See

by GalaxyToriGrieve



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, no happy ending, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyToriGrieve/pseuds/GalaxyToriGrieve
Summary: Gyrus's life is nothing but normal until an accident causes his life to go dark. A villainous man after him, death on his shoulders, and no safe place. How is Gyrus supposed to live a life he cannot see?
Relationships: Amelia/Tori Grieve, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot foresee anything in this fic, No happy ending

Gyrus thought he knew the shadows before, but now they were taking over him. A sense of loneliness and emptiness washed over Gyrus, making him feel like he has no reason to live. Something has been taken from him, something that can't be returned.

Gyrus wakes to his alarming beeping rapidly. He flicks his eyes open for a moment and gives a small grunt as the sun from his window shined into his eyes. Gyrus gives a sigh and tiredly gets out of his warm covers and smacks his alarm a few times to turn it off. He gives a large yawn and heads to his drawer to get changed. A yell comes from the downstairs kitchen,

"Gyrus! Ye must get down here before ye is late!"

Gyrus gives a sigh and quickly walks downstairs and smiles when he sees his two moms laughing. 

"Still using medieval language mom?" Gyrus teases. 

His mom, Victoria Grieve, a history teacher at his school, gives a small laugh. He walks to their dinner table and takes a seat at the table where a plate of sausage and eggs, still steaming, was waiting for him. 

"As always, ye must know that it is my duty to know the medieval times," Gyrus's other mother, Amelia, gave a giggle.

"Ah, I feel faint, catch me Victoria," 

Amelia pretends to faint and falls backwards right into Tori's arms. They both laugh and Amelia gives a kiss on Tori's cheek, Tori kisses her back.

"Nice acting Mom, I see you're getting better," 

Amelia was an actress and worked at their local theater, she has dreams of becoming a real actress and being in a movie. 

"One day I'll be famous," 

Gyrus recalls his mom saying to him when he was a kid. 

"Oh! I almost forgot I have a play tonight, after school, I would love for you two to come!" 

Amelia says excitedly. 

“Did you get the role of the queen?” Tori asks, Amelia’s smile falters a tiny bit.

  
“Not this time, but one day!” Amelia has only been an actress for two years, before that she had another job, but even with all of Gyrus's nagging she wouldn’t say a word, and after that Gyrus got tired of asking. 

“You might not have gotten Queen this time, but you will always be the Queen in my story and I’ll be your knight, always by your side,” Tori kneels and Amelia pretends to knight her, 

“Rise, Victoria Grieve, from now on you shall be my loyal knight and we will always be together, even in death,” 

Tori stands up and takes Amelia in for yet another kiss. 

“So will you be able to make it?” Amelia asks eagerly.

Tori looks at her phone for a moment checking for any messages from the school, 

"No conferences today, I suppose I can make it...unless I don't want to..." Tori gives a smirk, and Amelia hits her playfully.

"Don't lie to me! You always want to go!"

Tori’s smirk widened, "I wouldn't miss it for anything," Tori kisses her on the cheek. Amelia blushes and turns to Gyrus,

“Do you have anything after school?” she asks.

“I mean, I have robotics, but I can miss it,” Gyrus sighs.

“Great!” Amelia glances at her watch and her eyes widen, “C’mon! We better be going if you two are going to be on time!” She grabs Tori’s school bag and shoves it into her arms. 

Tori and Amelia quickly put on their jackets and step outside into the chill of late fall.

"I'll drive today," Amelia told Tori and gave her another kiss, she got into the driver’s seat and waited for Tori to buckle in. 

"Shouldn't we let Gyrus drive?"

Tori teased.

"Mom I don't have my license yet,"

"I know, I know, I'm just joking," 

There was a slightly awkward pause before Amelia spoke, 

“One more kiss?” Amelia asks,

“One more kiss,” Tori answers. They share their last kiss before Amelia starts the car and they are on the way to Room of Swords High school. 

\---

The next thing that happens, Gyrus wishes he could forget.

Amelia and Tori were chatting about the play when Gyrus hears an explosion come from under the car. It happens so fast Gyrus can barely process what happened. A scream rang out as the car went tumbling against the pavement. Glass scatters everywhere and Gyrus suddenly can’t see, smoke fills his lungs and he can't breathe. Gyrus’s ears ring, thumping loudly, and the world as he knew it was turned upside down. 

Gyrus wakes up, or at least he thinks he's awake. Everything is dark and his ears are ringing.  _ Is this a dream? _ But as the ringing in his eyes fades away he can hear people walking and talking all around him. 

"Where am I? Who's there?!" He yells out loud. 

_Why is everything dark?_ _Where’s the light switch?_

He tries to sit up to search for a switch, but he's there's something stuck to his skin. 

_ What’s on me?! _

Hands try to hold him down as he freaks out. "Get away! Let go of me!" He hits one of the hands and he hears a grunt. 

"Woah, easy," a women’s calls out, calm and steady, “You’re going to be alright,”

Slowly Gyrus calms down and lays back onto the bed. "Where am I? Why can't I see?" He asks quietly. 

He hears people whispering among the others.

"We're doctors and you are in the hospital. There was an accident and glass got in your eyes and your eyes were very badly damaged-" 

The accident. Gyrus suddenly has flashes of the car, tumbling on the road, someone screaming. The world as he knew it breaking apart and darkness surrounding him, and his parents...

"What about my parents?" Gyrus cuts off.

Everything goes silent, the world seems to stop.

"Did my parents..." 

Gyrus says slowly, dreading the impending words,

"They didn't survive," 

The news crashes into Gyrus just like the darkness surrounding him. 


	2. Numb

_ I am a person with no thoughts or feelings, empty. I am a person with no one by my side, alone. I have this darkness all around me, consuming my life, will I ever see the light? _

_ \--- _

“They didn’t survive” The doctor’s voice is laced with sorrow, and heavy with guilt. Gyrus just sits there, not understanding the way of the world. 

_ Why did I live? _

He asks this question to the ruthless world around him,  _ If they didn’t, then why did I? _ “It’s not fair” Gyrus murmurs out loud.

It feels like only moments after the doctors told Gyrus the news when he hears the door creak open and fast footsteps heading into the room. The doctors all piled out of the room and left him alone with someone that Gyrus hopes he knew.

A woman, he assumes, lets out a gasp as the footsteps near his hospital bed. “Gyrus?!” Gyrus glances up, expecting to see someone, momentarily forgetting he was blind, but recognizing the voice immediately, “Nephthys?!” Nephthys sits down on his bed next to him. “I was working a morning shift and the doctors alerted me of your arrival so I came to check on you,” 

Nephthys is a close friend of Gyrus’s from high school and has goals of going to college and becoming a doctor. But for now, she works nurse off shifts and helps people when needed. “I heard about what happened...I’m so sorry,” she places her hand on top of Gyrus’s hand and to her surprise, it was freezing cold, despite the high heat in the hospital rooms. 

Gyrus doesn’t respond back, his eyes fixated on the floor, his expression blank. She wonders what it is like to be blind, and what Gyrus is dealing with. Silence passes between them and then Nephthys notices tears in his eyes, trying to hold them back. “It’s going to be ok, you don’t have to hold back,” she reassures him.

Gyrus puts his head down on her shoulder and tears began to roll down his cheeks, slowly at first, but then became sobbing. Nephthys sat there unsure of what to do, it devastated her to see Gyrus like this. A few minutes passed before anyone speaks, “Is it going to be okay?” Gyrus asks his voice horse. 

Nephthys’s gaze goes to the floor,  _ Was everything going to be ok?  _ Nephthys asks herself. She didn’t know if it was going to be okay, but she hoped. But Gyrus currently has no home and no family, or food, how was he going to live? She could ask her parents to adopt him, but she already has 2 noisy and messy younger brothers, which was a problem to deal with already. “We’ll figure it out,” Nephthys says with a small smile, but her tone is uncertain. 

The door to the small room creaks open suddenly, causing Gyrus to flinch. It was a doctor, they whisper something to Nephthys, but Gyrus isn’t paying enough attention to hear what they say. Nephthys stands up quickly, “I'm sorry Gyrus, I have to go run a shift, let me know if you need anything, ok?” 

“Ok,” it came out quieter than a whisper and sounded so distant. Nephthys brushes his hand before walking to the door, she paused in the doorway for a moment and then continued her way out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

The silence that encloses the room for a few seconds was unbearable to Gyrus. He wishes Nephthys stayed and comforted him and to hear those words again,  _ It’s going to be ok.  _ But Gyrus doesn’t feel ok. His heart was shattered and all he can feel is pain, he’ll never be the same again. To make him feel better he tried to imagine the bright smile that Nephthys wore most of the time when Gyrus was around. But with the darkness clouding his thoughts and the events that had happened today, it was almost impossible to imagine. He would give up everything to see his loved ones again, for one last time. 

**\---**

Nephthys walks out the door when a tall, bulky figure crashes into her, almost sending her to the floor, but the figure rightened her just in time. Nephthys spins around to face them. Nephthys recognized the dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, the scars over and under his eye, and his face laced with worry. 

“Kodya?” She is about to ask what he was doing here, then she realizes he was here because Gyrus got hurt. Of course, he would come, he would never let anything happen to Gyrus neither would she. Yet there was nothing that could’ve stopped the accident from happening, she wondered how worried sick Kodya had been. 

“How’s Gyrus?” Kodya runs a hand through his hair, a nervous and more worried look crosses his face. Nephthys thinks about Gyrus’s blank face, the tears that rolled down his face, and his question,  _ Is it going to be ok?  _ “Could’ve been better, though it also could’ve been worse,”

Kodya’s frown deepens, “Is he hurt?” Nephthys lets out a small sigh lowering her gaze from Kodya, “He lost his eyesight, and... Amelia and Tori are gone,” 

When Nephthys heard that Gyrus had lost his eyesight she thought about how devastated Gyrus would be. He can’t see his friends, count off the constellations, and achieve his goal of being an astronaut or engineer. And seeing Gyrus with his normal cheerful personality wiped away and replaced with sorrow, she was right. The accident had hurt him so much, but she knew he would get through it, he always does. 

Nephthys looked up at Kodya and could see in his expression he was having the same thoughts. “Is he ok?” He asked looking at Nephthys wanting her to be honest with him. Nephthys sighed and looked away so he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes, though he noticed anyway. 

“I don’t think so, the accident has been really hard for him. He’s not talking much . . . I think it’s going to be difficult for him to process.” Kodya nods, intense worry floods into his blue eyes. Nephthys notices this and puts a hand on his shoulder, keeping her own tears back, “It’s going to be ok. Gyrus is strong and he won’t let this take over his life. He’ll get through it. I know it,”  _ She hopes.  _ Gyrus can be hard to deal with sometimes, hiding secrets under his friendly smile. But he is their friend and he is strong, loyal, and smart. 

Nephthys knows she should be going to her shift, but hesitates, worried how Kodya would handle seeing Gyrus in this state. Kodya notices her hesitation, “I’ll be fine,” he turns and looks at the door. His hand going to the handle. Nephthys nods, “I know” a bit of concern in her voice. Knowing she is going to be late, she starts to walk away, before she gets too far, she gives a small wave and a short, “Catch you later,” then she disappears into the crowd of doctors and surgeons. 

Kodya stares at the handle for a moment, takes a deep breath, and enters the room.

\---

Gyrus thought it might’ve been hours, or maybe just a few minutes he sat there. He had heard Nephthys chatting outside but he didn’t know who and what they were saying. 

Gyrus was sick and tired of waiting here enveloped in his own darkness, he felt alone, and afraid. He wanted to get up and move around, but what if he fell? He knew it wasn’t likely that he would break or sprain anything, but if he did? Would he have to yell for a nurse? He had no idea where the handicap button was. 

It was risky, so Gyrus just sat there and waited. Everything was silent, except for the footsteps outside his room. He wished someone came in just to break the silence that devoured him. In a few moments, or it could have been minutes, he got what he wished for. 

The door handle to his room moved, making Gyrus jump, like the other times. Large steps headed towards his bed then stopping a few feet away, “Hey kid,” Gyrus’s head tilted towards the voice. “Kodya?!” Gyrus imagines Kodya a few feet from him with a rare smile on his face, being as handsome as ever. Gyrus smiles for the first time today. Kodya steps towards him and engulfs him in his bear hug, which reminds him a lot like Tori’s. 

Hot tears began to form in his eyes in relief, joy, and sadness. Kodya’s grip tightens, and for a moment Gyrus thought he would never let go. Because Gyrus knew that Kodya had a fear of Gyrus dying and today Gyrus became closer to dying than he ever thought. He must have worried Kodya sick. His smile turns into a frown as he envisions Kodya’s face full of concern, which he usually uses when Gyrus does something reckless and hurts himself, but this time Kodya must have looked more worried than ever. 

In that moment he hears Kodya crying. Gyrus feels more tears running down his cheeks, he must’ve sacred Kodya so much. Kodya didn’t deserve to feel this way. He knows the only way to assure him was to tell him it’s ok, he was here, and he was never going to let go. He tries to tell him that, but his emotions get in the way. “I’m ok,” the words finally left his mouth. “I’m here,” 

They sit there in silence crying into each other’s shoulders, never letting go. Gyrus feels so relieved that Kodya is here, his presence made his darkness disappear, but Gyrus knew it was still there ready to surround him once Kodya was gone. 

“Can you stay?” Gyrus asks quietly. Kodya only takes a few seconds to answer, “Of course,” Kodya’s voice sounds rough and horse, much like his own earlier. 

After what feels like an hour, Kodya and Gyrus pull apart, and Kodya sits down on Gyrus’s bed. His hand intertwined with Gyrus’s and Gyrus could feel a bit of heat rushing to his cheeks. Gyrus knows that his sorrow and sadness would come back to him, and he had no idea what would happen in the upcoming days and years. But for now, he would focus on the present and the peaceful silence that didn’t bother him. 

And that night, Kodya never left his side. 


End file.
